totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka
right|100px Totalna Porażka (ang. Total Drama) jest serią animowanego reality show stworzoną przez Jennifer Pertsch oraz Toma McGillis'a. Totalna Porażka jest opracowana przez Fresh TV Inc. oraz Teletoon. W Polsce serial jest dozwolony od 12 lat a w Kanadzie od 8 lat. Obsada :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Obsada. W wersji oryginalnej jest sześćdziesięciu czterech aktorów głosowych, sześciu reżyserów, dwudziestu pięciu scenarzystów oraz trzech autorów piosenek dla serii. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki left|150px Wyspa Totalnej Porażki (dawniej pod tytułem "Camp TV") to pierwszy sezon Totalnej Porażki. Stworzona jako parodia programów, takich jak Survivor i Nieustraszeni, Wyspa Totalnej Porażki mówi o dwudziestu dwóch nastolatkach przybywających do Obozu Wawanakwa, by rywalizować w reality show. Uczestnicy są podzieleni na dwie drużyny i muszą rywalizować w wyzwaniach co trzy dni. Podczas gdy zwycięska drużyna zdobywa nietykalność, przegrywająca drużyna musi oddać głos i wyeliminować jednego członka swojej drużyny. Wyeliminowany uczestnik, musi przejść przez Port Wstydu i wsiąść do Łódki Przegranych i opuścić wyspę. Drużyny zostają rozwiązane w połowie sezonu, a proces eliminacji trwa do momentu, gdy jeden z finalistów wygra główną nagrodę w wysokości $100.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki składa się z dwudziestu sześciu odcinków (dwudziestu ośmiu, licząc TDI Rundown i Total Drama Island Recap) plus odcinek specjalny. Plan Totalnej Porażki left|150px Plan Totalnej Porażki to drugi sezon Totalnej Porażki, rozgrywający się na Opuszczonym planie filmowym w Toronto, Ontario. Piętnaście z oryginalnych uczestników zostaje znowu podzielonych na dwie drużyny i uczestniczą w wyzwaniach związanych z gatunkami filmów. Wyeliminowany uczestnik musi przejść po Alei Wstydu i wsiąść do Limuzyny Łajz którą pojedzie do studia Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie. Proces ten trwa, dopóki niezostanie dwóch finalistów który jeden z nich wygra aż $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Planu Totalnej Porażki. Podobnie jak poprzedni sezon, Plan Totalnej Porażki składa się z dwudziestu sześciu odcinków plus odcinek specjalny. Totalna Porażka w Trasie left|150px Totalna Porażka w Trasie (dawniej pod tytułem "Totalna Porażka Muzyczna") to trzeci sezon Totalnej Porażki. Piętnaście z oryginalnych uczestników, razem z trójką nowych, po raz kolejny walczy o milion dolarów w przeróżnych wyzwaniach które mają miejsce na całym świecie. W tym sezonie uczestnicy są podzieleni na nie dwie, ale trzy drużyny i mieszkają w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki. Wszyscy uczestnicy muszą przebić się do improwizowanych kawałków muzycznych lub po eliminacji, wykonać Skok Wstydu. Główna nagroda, $1.000.000 trafi do jednego z finalistów sezonu. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie składa się z dwudziestu sześciu odcinków. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy 150px|left Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy (dawniej pod tytułem "Reaktywacja Totalnej Porażki") to czwarty sezon Totalnej Porażki. Żaden z poprzednich uczestników nie bierze udziału w tym sezonie, a zamiast tego jest trzynastu nowych uczestników którzy powracają do Obozu Wawanakwa, tym razem napromieniowaną radioaktywnie przez toksyczne odpady. Nie tylko sama wyspa jest radioaktywna, ale i wszystkie zwierzęta i rośliny są zmutowane więc nazwy drużyn również nawiązują do promieniotwórczości. Jak zwykle uczestnicy biorą udział w serii wyzwań a wyeliminowany uczestnik musi się podjąć Miotacza Wstydu, dopóki jeden z finalistów nie wygra $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy składa się z trzynastu odcinków co jest dokładną połową odcinków poprzednich sezonów. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd 150px|left Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd jest pierwszą częścią piątego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. Odbywa się w Obozie Wawanakwa, scenerii Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Czternastu uczestników z poprzednich sezonów, powraca do rywalizacji, gdzie zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny, w oparciu o ich status bohatera lub drania i muszą uniknąć spłukania w Muszli Wstydu, dopóki niezostanie dwóch finalistów, który jeden z nich wygra $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd składa się z trzynastu odcinków. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew 150px|left Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew jest drugą częścią piątego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. Zawiera on zupełnie nowych czternastu uczestników i zupełnie nową lokalizacje, ale zasady pozostają takie same: uczestnicy są podzieleni na dwie drużyny i są pojedynczo wystrzeliwani z Armaty Wstydu, dopóki niezostanie dwóch finalistów, który jeden z nich otrzyma $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew składa się z trzynastu odcinków. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig 150px|left Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig jest spin-offem Totalnej Porażki. Podczas gdy Totalna Porażka jest parodią Survivor, spin-off jest parodią The Amazing Race. W spin-offie, trzydziestu sześciu uczestników (w tym czterech z Totalnej Porażki; Geoff, Leonard, Noah i Owen) podzielonych na osiemnaście drużyn, bierze udział w wyścigu dookoła świata, a po drodze muszą wykonywać różne zadania związane z miejscem w którym obecnie się znajdują. Po każdym zadaniu, trzeba się zameldować w Strefie Luzu ale ostatnia drużyna która się na niej zamelduje, odpadnie z wyścigu, dopóki niezostanie dwóch drużyn, która jedna z nich, po zameldowaniu się na ostatniej Strefie Luzu w wyścigu, wygra nagrodę główną w wysokości $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig składa się z dwudziestu sześciu odcinków. Totalna Porażka: Przedszkolaki Totalna Porażka: Przedszkolaki to nadchodzący prequel Totalnej Porażki. Po raz pierwszy został ogłoszony 3 maja 2017 roku, przez Christine Thompson i Christiana Potenza na YouTube. Zgodnie z Actra Toronto, produkcje Totalnej Porażki: Przedszkolaki rozpoczęto 13 lipca 2017 roku. Przewiduje się, że produkcję zakończy się 30 sierpnia 2018 roku. Ta nowa seria została oficjalnie ogłoszona przez WorldScreen 19 grudnia 2017 roku. Wiadomo także że w prequelu wystąpi jedenaście uczestników z oryginalnej obsady. 4 czerwca 2018 roku Corus Entertainment potwierdziło oficjalną datę premiery programu wraz ze sfinalizowanym tytułem. Przyszłe plany i anulowanie Współtwórca Tom McGillis oświadczył, że jego osobistym celem jest, stworzenie nawet dziesięciu sezonów Totalnej Porażki. Alex Ganetakos, redaktor scenariusza i starszy pisarz serialu, mówi także, że zespół produkcyjny planuje stworzyć więcej sezonów w przyszłości. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy te przyszłe sezony nadal będą częścią głównej serii Totalnej Porażki, czy raczej będą oddzielnymi seriami spin-offu. Miesiąc po amerykańskiej premierze programu, Tom McGillis potwierdził, że nie będzie nowych sezonów Totalnej Porażki, powołując się na "brak sprzedaży dla tego doświadczenia na szerszym rynku rozrywki, teraz" jako główny powód anulowania serii. Fani jednak mają nadzieje że twórcy zmienią zdanie i stworzą nowe sezony w przyszłości. Cenzura w Europie :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Cenzura w Totalnej Porażce. W Europie, kilka scen z pierwszego sezonu zostało wyciętych z nieznanych powodów. Liczba edycji zmniejszyła się w kolejnych sezonach, choć na Planie Totalnej Porażki, usunięto tylko na początku każdego odcinka, podsumowania z poprzedniego odcinka. Ale od Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, sezony otrzymały o wiele większą cenzurę, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że serial zdołał dotrzeć do większej grupy wiekowej poza pierwotnym przedziałem wiekowym 8-12 lat. Stworzono także kilka alternatywnych scen do Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! i Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów które są pokazywane wyłącznie w Polsce i Rosji. Czołówka :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Czołówka. |-| Tekst polski = Pełna wersja (Sezon 1-4) Mamo i tato, wszystko gra, Widzę was wciąż w moich snach. Kim chcę być - o to pytacie mnie I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem, Ja chciałbym być sławny. Chce blisko słońca sobie żyć, Tym razem nie przeszkodzi mi nic, Spakowane torby na drogę już mam Kiedyś doję tam. Bo ja chciałbym być sławny! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Skrócona wersja (sezon 5-obecnie) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) |-| Tekst angielski = Pełna wersja (Sezon 1-4) Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun, Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day. Cause, I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Skrócona wersja (sezon 5-obecnie) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Towary *W Stanach Zjednoczonych, płytę DVD z Wyspą Totalnej Porażki, wydano 18 sierpnia 2009. **Kauffman i Thornton potwierdzili, że od tego momentu nie zostały jeszcze zaplanowane wydania płyt DVD z Planem Totalnej Porażki, Totalną Porażką w Trasie, Totalną Porażką: Zemstą Wyspy, Totalną Porażką: Plejadą Gwiazd i Totalną Porażką na Wyspie Pahkitew. Mogą zostać wydane w przyszłości. **Australia jest jedynym krajem, w którym wydano wszystkie sezony Totalnej Porażki. **W Polsce nie wydano żadnej płyty DVD z Totalną Porażką i nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek zostanie wydana. *Niebieska koszulka Planu Totalnej Porażki z nadrukiem Pozłacanego Chrisa została wydana na stronie Cartoon Network Shop. Koszulka z całą obsadą Wyspy Totalnej Porażki została wydana przez Hot Topic. *Czarna koszulka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie ze wszystkimi lokalizacjami na niej (i logiem Totalnej Porażki w Trasie) została wydana dla Gossip Mongers. **Kolejną odmianą koszulki jest czaszka z koszuli Duncana. Nagrody *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki była nominowana do Nagrody Gemini w 2008. *W 2010 program wygrał Best Tween Series oraz Viewer's Choice Award dla pierwszej corocznej prezentacji rozdania nagród Kids Screen w Nowym Yorku. *Plan Totalnej Porażki był nominowany do Nagrody Gemini w 2010. *Totalna Porażka w Trasie wygrała Najlepszą Zagraniczną Serię oraz Najlepszą ocenę muzyki w serialu w Nagrodzie ToonZone. *Piosenka O, Izzy była nominowana do Najlepszej piosenki w serialu w Nagrodzie ToonZone. *Carter Hayden, podkładający głos Noah w oryginalnej wersji, został nominowany do Najlepszego Dubbingowca w Serialu a Annick Obonsawin, podkładająca głos Sierrze, wygrała Najlepszą Aktorkę podkładającą głos w Serialu w nagrodach ToonZone. *Totalna Porażka w Trasie wygrała Najlepszą Animowaną Serię, Najlepszy głos oraz Najlepszy Program Dla Dzieci/Nastolatków w Tweens/Teens, Creative Talent oraz kategorie Viewers Choice w Nagrodzie KidScreen 2011. *Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew wygrała nagrodę Cynopsis Imagination Award w 2015. *Spin-off Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig został nominowany do Najlepszego Scenariusza w programie animowanym lub serialu w 2017. *Gra "Donculous Dash" została nominowana do Best Cross-Platform Project - Children and Youth, w 2017. Ciekawostki *Trzy sezony do tej pory zmieniły swoje oryginalne tytuły na krótko przed premierą: **''Camp TV'' (pl. Obóz TV) został zmieniony na Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. **''Total Drama, the Musical'' (pl. Musical Totalnej Porażki) został zmieniony na Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. **''Total Drama Comedy'' (pl. Komedia Totalnej Porażki) został zmieniony na Total Drama Reloaded (pl. Reaktywacja Totalnej Porażki) która później została zmieniona na Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Wyspy. *W pierwszych trzech sezonach, przynajmniej dwóch uczestników powróciło do programu lub w nim zadebiutowało: **Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Eva i Izzy wróciły do programu, po połączeniu drużyn. **Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Izzy i Owen wrócili do programu a Courtney w nim zadebiutowała w połowie sezonu. **W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Duncan wrócił do programu a Blaineley w nim zadebiutowała w połowie sezonu. ***Jest to również pierwszy sezon, do którego Izzy nie wróciła po pierwszej eliminacji. ***Ponadto jedynymi dwoma uczestnikami, którzy kiedykolwiek zadebiutowali w połowie sezonu, w którym początkowo nie mieli brać udziału, były kobiety. ****Przypadkowo, obie zostały wyeliminowane poprzez podwójną eliminację ze sobą w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **W Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, Dakota wróciła do programu. **W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd i Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew, żaden uczestnik nie powrócił do gry. *Do tej pory w Totalnej Porażce było pięćdziesięciu dwóch uczestników. **Jest pięciu uczestników, którzy konkurowali w czterech sezonach: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather i Lindsay. ***Jednak Courtney która zakwalifikowała się do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, początkowo nie zakwalifikowała się do Planu Totalnej Porażki, ale rywalizowała w sezonie po tym, jak pozwała program. **Jest sześciu uczestników, którzy konkurowali w trzech sezonach: Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna i Owen. **Jest siedemnastu uczestników, którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach: Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. ***Jednak Alejandro, który zakwalifikował się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, początkowo nie zakwalifikował się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, ale rywalizował w sezonie po zniszczeniu jego robo-ciała. **Obecnie jest dwadzieścia czterech uczestników, którzy konkurowali tylko w jednym sezonie: Anna Maria, B, Blaineley, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Staci i czternastu uczestników, którzy zadebiutowali w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. ***Jednak Blaineley, początkowo nie zakwalifikowała się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie ale rywalizowała w sezonie po wygraniu wyzwania drugiej szansy. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Kategoria:Media w programie